Queen Jinx
Queen Jinx is the leader of the TrickWings, and true to the title of her tribe, Jinx has proven quite a trickster, and a deadly one at that. Her keen eyes and sharp tongue are only matched by the weaving threads that loop into schemes within her skull. Appearance Jinx is tall, jagged and thin. Her scales are a deep purple and her eyes are a bright blue. She is much taller than the average Trickwing, about two meters taller in fact (this is notable among TrickWings, though it only just about puts her on the shorter side of average for other tribes). Jinx's horns number in fours, and are the colour of stone. The scales above and below her eyes are embedded with small topaz gems, giving her striking eyes the appearance of a golden halo in the shadows, which she often uses to confuse other dragons. She has a row of spikes going down her thigh, and an extra smaller set of horns on her head. She limps on her back legs, as the extra bony growths make movement harder. If she needs to go somewhere quickly, she'll just fly, or have a flying chariot take her. She often wears many golden trinkets and necklaces and her favorite gemstone (to wear) is cat's eye, which she wears in a golden necklace. Jinx is often considered frightening in appearance but oddly beautiful, as, despite her many battle scars and imposing figure, she is nicely proportioned, with a lithe neck and sweeping tail. She is thin and elegant, often wearing black dresses and cheek blush. Personality Jinx is quite friendly on the warm, welcoming outside, but inside is a dragon with a cold heart, a heart more suited for an assassin than for a queen. At a first glance, she is loving and peaceful, often preferring diplomatic trading over war due to the TrickWing Kingdom's low population. She encourages the TrickWings to keep the peace and has expanded TrickWing territory back into Fel'Sar, leading to a new age of trading. However, some generals that disagree with her have a mystery habit of "wandering off" or "having accidents". But it is no accident. Unlike the usual liar or trickster you might find on Centera's busy streets, she is a killer. Not claw-to-claw. No. But if she asks you to come feast with her, you might want to check your meal twice. She might slip some poison into your meal or stick infected meats in there. A few days later, and you are just a blemish in history. This violent and cruel plotting is not unknown amongst the higher nobles and castle guard, but when one becomes as powerful as a queen, nobody is willing to step up and stop it. Jinx's devious cruelty only seems to escape a few individuals. Amongst them are her servants, especially her gardeners, whom she rewards well for service, provided they leave her to her private writings when the sun is low. The other is Lucky Number Seven, her advisor, whom she treats as family. Jinx has often spent the nights with Lucky Number Seven after her husband's passing. They share a great kinship that could almost be likened to siblings, Jinx often acting as the voice for the quiet Seven. The rest of the disobedient nobles, especially those who were around during the reign of Red-Cloth (Jinx's mother) are fair game for her fatal plots, however. Jinx displays a remarkable lack of remorse, and some suspect that something is broken within the Queen's mind, something that slipped long ago, a grudge that spilt into blackened blot of thinly suppressed madness that is only barely restrained by her intelligence, and perhaps the ability to lie to herself. Despite this, Queen Jinx is generally regarded as one of the better TrickWing Queens. She is relatively kind to an outsider, and has a contagious confidence. She is definitely a smart and manipulative queen, with a tongue of silver. Jinx was the one responsible for re-allying with the IceWings after the mists faded, and she has been pushing for a more honest, open relationship with the rest of Pyrrhia. Oh, if only she wasn't a liar herself. History See A Fitting Fate (For a Queen) Little is known about Jinx's history to the commoners of Centera, Fel'Sar, and indeed the entire TrickWing kingdom. All they know is that one day, the young princess went missing, and came back one day, changed in some way. She was described as small and traumatized, taken to the Crowtongues. Nothing was the same in the years that followed. The kingdom faced upheaval, as not only did nobles start turning away from Red-Cloth, but as did her daughter, secluding inward. Then, one day, Red-Cloth went out to sea, as the mists were fading for the first time, and was never found. Amanita, the next heir to the throne, also disappeared that same night. Jinx's involvement is suspect in the disappearance of both. Regardless, Jinx stepped up to the mantle of leader, and has been Queen ever since, leading the Kingdom into new directions ever since the mists parted ways. Relationships Friday: "Mother's little girl, such a darling, really. Adorable, smart and fitting right in with the family. She's perfect little princess, and she has the lot of the book written on her back talon. That's not a good thing." Red-Cloth: "Whoever said you need to complete this "fair" and "honorable" tournament was lying. A dagger in the back is a fitting fate for a queen who did the same long ago." Amulet: "Who? Oh her. Don't tell her about royalty and junk, I already have enough heirs pining for my position. Besides, she is far better off without playing this royal game." Talisman: "The one most likely to actually challenge me honorably. Also the one most likely to command my death as soon as she becomes Queen. I support her delving into magic, but I am wary of her power. If it grows too great, I may have to get personally involved." Gamble: "He left. Is there really more to say? Maybe I'll meet him someday, but that day is not soon." Loa: "I regret killing her mother. I regret moreso leaving her daughters alive. I do not know of another dragon who practices cannibalism to such a vile extent. Disgusting beast, perhaps even worse than the snake that laid her egg. I pity her, however, for like many, she sought power in a powerlessness place and ended up paying the price." In general, Jinx's attitude seems to be much more hands-on than previous queens. She loves socializing with the nobles of her court, and keeps tabs on each one. Some find her overpowering and too creepy for their tastes, though some argue it is better that the queen get to know her kingdom. Jinx appears to have some sort of a connection to a lower-class Trickwing Mongrel Guild, leading some to suspect this guild of being a front for an assassin's guild or accusing Queen Jinx of loving hybrids and the defective. Imagejinxy.jpg|By ResaC A Fitting Fate.png Don't Go Silently Into That Night.png Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)